


2017 After The Podium

by ve_zetrax



Series: After The Podium [3]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, moto2, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Other, WhatsApp Group Chat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ve_zetrax/pseuds/ve_zetrax
Summary: musim 2017 sudah dimulaiDengan dimulainya musim yang baru, anggota baru pun muncul sekaligus menandai awal cerita yang baru





	

_Seri Perdana balapan kuda besi ini pun dimulai. Aksi unjuk gigi diperlihatkan para rider senior dan junior. Penampilan spektakuler rider berkebangsaan Italia, Franco Morbidelli seakan membayar apa yang ia lewatkan taun lalu. Kembali berduel dengan rider Swiss di balapan pembuka, akhirnya Franky berhasil menempati posisi teratas tanpa ada anulir kemenangannya._

_Aksi yang menakjubkan juga ditunjukan oleh rider Red BULL KTM AJO, Miguel. Debut perdananya dengan KTM menunjukan jikalah ia dapat bersaing di barisan depan. Tak lupa, rookie berkebangsaan prancis, Fabio menjadi sorotan utama. Dikala sang juara moto3 masih harus beradaptasi dengan tunggangan barunya, sang remaja dari Nice, Prancis ini justru sudah melaju kencang di posisi 7. Sebuah pertunjukan bagus untuk memulai chapter baru…._

**WA Grup : “MOTO2 UNITY”**

**Member : 23**

**New : 7**

**_Tito53 add Franky21, Marchel23, Pecco42, Fabio40, Lorenzo7, Brad41, Luca10_ **

**_Alex(1)40 changes to Alex(1)42_ **

****

**Alex(1)42**

Ett pecco bayar lu pake nomor gw

 

**Sandro11**

Gercep beut si tito

 

**Jonas94**

Makin banyak aja nih penghuninya

 

**Mika36**

Wah anak anak muda

 

**Sandro11**

Wah orang tua baru dateng

 

**Thomas12**

“dan terjadi lagi… kisah lama yang terulang kembali”

Eet ada orangnya

/kabur kamar domi dulu ah

 

**Alex(2)73**

Asaan itu nomor belum hak paten lu rins

Suka suka dia lah pake nomor berapa

Lu aja ganti nomor

Noh pabio pake nomor lu sekarang

Motor lu juga

 

**Jonas94**

Aseekk franky vs tom

QatarGp : season 2

 

**Thomas12**

Gk ada jalko, franky bangkit

Elaahh

 

**Axel49**

Setidaknya lu punya temen duel tom

 

**Thomas12**

Gw gk demen punya temen duel

 

**Edgar57**

Eett ke kamar domi mulu

 

**Thomas12**

Masa ke kamar elu

Bisa dihajar abang lu gw

 

**Jonas49**

Yaelah tom motor lu lebih kenceng dari motonya axel

 

**Axel49**

Sial lu jon

 

**Mika36**

Tadi lu finish kan ndro?

Besok di argentina lu kaga finish liat aja

 

**Sandro11**

Ayo om

liat liatan di argentina

 

**Axel49**

Eh ada pabio

 

**Edgar57**

Gpp kalo pabio mah lex..

Itu kan nomor paten dari bokap gw

Rins juga gk berani protes

Mack pun demikian

 

**Maverick25**

Sedih ye

 

**Alex(1)42**

^

Nah itu

 

**Jonas94**

^

Nah itu

Bayar luuu

 

**Alex(1)42**

Yaelah matre amat lu jon

Mentang mentang pake tech3 langsung melejit kek johann

 

**Dominique77**

Apaan si lu tom ke kamar gw

Bayar sewa dulu

 

**Mika36**

Iya maen liat liatan terus bola matalu gw congkel pake tang

 

**Marchel23**

Sadis amat lu om

 

**Mika36**

Eh ada marchel

Ngapa lu? Mau bela temen setim lu?

 

**Sandro11**

Ya dong.. marchel kan teman setim gw yg bae…. Gk kayak yg enohhhh

 

**Axel49**

Yg enoh tp bae ama gw ndro

kayaknya

 

**Brad41**

Sabar ye bang ndro

 

**Marchel23**

Kaga om… sesuak hati lu lah mau apain si ndro..

Gw cuman komen lu kejam amat…

Belum di terusin

“mau gw bantuin gak?”

Gitu

 

**Jonas94**

*tos ke marchel

Tanggung amat lu xel mau muji gw pake embel embel

 

**Marchel23**

*tos balik ke jon

 

**Sandro11**

OKEH GITU YA.. PERCUMA KITA SATU BENDERA

LU GW ENDDDDDDD

PERGI LU HUSH HUSH YG UDH PADA DI MOTOGP

 

**Axel49**

Makannya ajak gw ke motogp jon

Lu mah jahat

 

**Mika36**

Oh gitu chel..

Gw masukin white list

 

**Marchel23**

Nah gitu dong om

Apaan si lu ndro.. si Jonas bayar gw mahal soalnya

 

**Dominique77**

Beteweh si brad wa

“sabar ye bang ndro”

BANG NDRO EPERIBADEH

BANG NDRO

LU TUA SI NDRO

 

**Tom12**

Cek rekening lu dom

Udh gw tf

 

**Edgar57**

Berarti kita kita panggil ndro pake bang ye

Biar hormat

 

**Sandro11**

Et tuaan juga elu dom

Tuaan tom

Satu satunya sesepuh di moto2

Dan suhu kita om mika

 

**Miguel44**

Bang ndro

 

**Brad41**

Ah jangan gitu bang ndro

 

**Miguel44**

Bang ndroo malu malu

 

**Danny52**

Iya dia malu itu

Bang ndro

 

**Brad41**

Bang ndro malu di panggil ama kita

 

**Miguel44**

Maklum bang ndro mah emang gitu

Malu ama kita kita yang masih muda

 

**Danny52**

Iye maklumin aja bang ndro

 

**Dominique77**

GW NGAKAK

Oke tom ;)

 

**Alex(1)42**

“kita kita yang masih muda”

Sip Miguel

 

**Alex(2)73**

Eeettt anak papih ajo pada kompakan

 

**Axel49**

Lah iya

 

**Tom12**

Jangan gitu ah bang ndrooo

 

**Maverick25**

BUSETTT BANG NDROOOOO

JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA

 

**Mika36**

Tua lu ndroo

 

**Tito53**

Bujuuukk bang ndrooo

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 

**Sandro11**

Johaannnn mana nih si johannn

Ade lu pada reseeee

Terutama elu brad

Ko lu jadi rese si

 

**Lorenzo7**

Eett grup apaan nih

Grup bang ndro?

 

**Marchel23**

Grup bang ndroooo XDDDDDD

Gw suka gaya lu

 

**Jonas94**

Yang rookie ama yg masih 20 an boleh panggil bang ndro

Khusus Sandro aja ya

 

**Sandro11**

TUAAN JUGA ELU OM MIKA

APAAN LU LORENZO BALDASARI GW SRUDUK LU

ANAK BARU KO BIKIN KESEL

LU DIEM DEH CHEL

 

**Alex(1)42**

BANG NDROOO

GW PANGGIL LU BANG NDROOO

BIAR HORMAT

 

**Alex(2)73**

Tp gk enak juga ya jadi dia kek di hormatin gitu ya

 

**Mika36**

Gpp lex kan dia TUA jadi harus di hormati

 

**Alex(1)42**

Kyk elu ya om

Gpp di panggil om gegara dah tua

 

**Axel49**

Rins……………..

 

**Mika36**

Kali ini lu gw maapin rins

Gegara gw lagi seneng

 

**Alex(1)42**

Nah gitu dong om

Eh itu Lorenzo

Jorge Lorenzo?

Widiwww 5x jurdun motogp kita ada di grup ini

 

**Sandro11**

DIEM LU ALEX BERSAUDARA

 

**Johann05**

Yaelah to ngapa lu inpit yg atu juga

 

**Sam22**

Lah jon teammate lu yg sekarang kaga bae apa?

Wah iya nih ada Jorge Lorenzo disini

Ade gw namanya juga alex btw

 

**Sandro11**

Siapa?

 

**Sam22**

Ade gw yang di wsbk

Alex

 

**Sandro11**

YANG NANYA

 

**Alex(1)42**

JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJA

Elu ndroo

Eh bang ndrooo

 

**Sam22**

Sial lu ndro

Gw sruduk loh

 

**Sandro11**

Rese lu rins

Ettt gk bisa sorry

Kita beda kelas

 

**Sam22**

Gw sruduk via Navarro

 

**Sandro11**

Navarro masih belajar

Belom bisa ke barisan depan

 

**Sam22**

Sial

 

**Axel49**

Sabar sam

 

**Fabio40**

Eh grup apa ni?

 

**Tito53**

BHAAAKKKK BANG NDROOO

Baru kali ini gw ngakak gk berenti bacanya

Yaelah, kan ade lu yg atu lagi juga udh masuk ke moto2

Gw aja dapet nomornya dari Miguel

Buat para rookie moto2 ataupun member baru yang baru gabung

Ini hanyalah grup rider rider kelewat nganggur yang kaga ada gunanya

Silahkan stay or leave

 

**Maverick25**

Dan buat yang nanya kenapa ada gw disini

Gw ama yang udh di motogp masih bagian dari grup ini

Krn dulu juga kita dikelas ini

Oke?

Awas ada yang tanya

Gw lindes pake Yamaha gw

 

**Thomas12**

SOMBONG

 

**Alex(2)73**

Iya dah yang udah di motogp

Yamaha lagi

 

**Sandro11**

PERGI LU SEMUA YANG UDAH DI MOTOGP

 

**Jonas94**

Kaga sam..

 

**Alex(1)42**

Sombong lu mentang mentang pake Yamaha

 

**Maverick25**

Ko lu gitu rins

Kan gw udh ngasih Suzuki gw ke elu

 

**Alex(1)42**

Oia ya

Yaudah gw diem aja

Kali ini doang ye mack

 

**Maverick25**

Dih begitu

 

**Alex(1)42**

Bayar gw dulu

 

**Maverick25**

Lu si cungkring

 

**Alex(2)73**

Gelonggongin udeh gk ngapa

 

**Marchel23**

Noh aer bekas banjiran sirkuit masih ada

Pake aje

 

**Alex(1)42**

Sial lu pada

 

**Fabio40**

Oh gitu

 

**Edgar57**

Iyeeee

 

**Fabio40**

Ada lu juga ed

 

**Edgar57**

Yoii

 

**Luca10**

Wah gitu toh

 

**Lorenzo7**

Lebay lu pada -____________-

 

**Franky21**

Hoooo

 

**Pecco42**

Sip

Eh iya ya nomornya samaan ma rins

 

**Danny52**

Sekali keluar vr46 langsung barengan

 

**Brad41**

Lah kita mah apa atuh

 

**Mika36**

Anak papi ajo brad

 

**Miguel44**

Nahh bener tuh

 

**Jonas94**

Eet lah iya ya

 

**Fabio40**

Gw?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Lu pilih mau anak Emilio kek gw apa anak situ pons kek tuh anak anaknye

 

**Axel49**

Ade gw cuman edgar

 

**Thomas12**

Lah gw mah apa atuh bukan anak siapa siapa

 

**Dominique77**

Kita kan bersama tom

 

**Tom12**

Lu kan masuk anaknya ajo dom

 

**Mika36**

Iya lu kan bisa dibilang ade gw dom

 

**Dominique77**

Loh ya iya wkwkkwk

 

**Sandro**

GW KAN JUGA ANAK PAPIH WOY

 

**Miguel44**

Masa sih bang ndrooo?

 

**Danny52**

Perasaan lu aja kali bang ndro

 

**Marchel23**

Ndro lu jangan ngaku ngaku..

Di bantai lu

 

**Jonas94**

Au nih si ndro

 

**Tito53**

Betul kata marchel

Jangan ngaku ngaku lu ndro

Dan buat para rookie ataupun yang lebih muda dari sandro silahkan panggil bang ndro

 

**Jonas 94**

^

 

**Brad41**

Tau ni bang ndro jangan ngaku ngaku

 

**Sandro11**

Gw mau bobo aja lah

Bye

 

**Alex(1)42**

Sukurin lu ndro

Makannya jangan suka ngaku ngaku bang ndroooo

 

**Sandro11**

GW SENGGOL MOTOR LU DI ARGENTINA BESOK RINS

 

**Alex(1)42**

SORRY GK BISA

Kita udh beda kelas

 

**Sandro11**

Lah iya ya

Sial

Bobo aja lah gw

 

**Jonas94**

Lu mabok ndro?

 

**Dominique77**

SOMBONG LU RINS

 

**Alex(1)42**

Ngiri lu dom?

 

**Johann05**

Hahhahahha

 

**Axel49**

Lu kebiasaan amat johann

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Sam22**

Yang debut langsur ngacir ye..

Bedaaaa

Lah kita mah apa atuh

Masih learning

 

**Thomas12**

Jadi keinget yg ngacir..

Taun lalu lu jump start kenapa taun ini kaga si

@franky

 

**Pecco42**

Alex 1 itu siapa?

Alex 2 itu siapa?

 

**Sam22**

#frankysudahbelajar

#belajardarikesalahan

#karenakemenangandianuliritusakiittt

#sakitnyatuhdisini

 

**Franky21**

Kaga di kasih kopi gw ama papih gw

Makannya gw gk nerpes

Taun lalu gw di kasih kopi

Maklum ye tom

 

**Lorenzo7**

Papih lu? Perasaan gw kaga liat papih lu

 

**Franky21**

Vale

 

**Axel49**

Udh mulai berbaur nih franky

Berbaur ama kesablengan grup ini

bagus

 

**Lorenzo7**

Oalah

Papa lah manggilnya

Biar beda

 

**Brad41**

^

Nah betul

 

**Jonas94**

Bayar lu brad pke “^” gw

 

**Brad41**

Bilang bang jalko

 

**Miguel44**

Tinggal gesek

 

**Luca10**

Kalo abang gw papih lu lu pada

Terus gw apaan?

Om lu?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Nah gw juga mau bertanya itu tuh

 

**Pecco42**

Alex 2 itu siapa si?

 

**Sandro11**

WKWKWKKW OM LUCA

 

**Mika36**

Ya enggalah.. anggap aja lu samaan ama mereka

Kan elu juga masuk vr46

Kecuali lu kaga masuk

 

**Edgar57**

Ya tapi jangan panggil abang lu papa aja si

Selebihnya ikutin saran om mika aja

 

**Marchel23**

Apaan si lu ndro

Tuaan juga elu

 

**Jonas94**

Tau tuaan juga elu

 

**Alex(1)42**

Seneng amat lu ndro

Eh bang ndroo

 

**Axel49**

Dih ndroo elu padahal lebih tua

 

**Thomas12**

Lah ndro gk malu ama umur..

Si luca yang masih muda sempet bilang kalo dirinya om (gk ngakuin si) elu yang jelas jelas TUA kaga ngaku ngaku

 

**Sandro12**

Elu yang LEBIH TUA dari gw tom kga ngaku ngaku

Dih gw aja di giniin.. luca kaga

Pilih kasih lu pada

 

**Maverick25**

Adenya The Doctor, Valentino Rossi soalnya

 

**Sandro11**

K

Fine

Bye

 

**Lorenzo7**

Bapeeerrr

 

**Sandro11**

Diem lu

 

**Luca10**

Oh gitu om mika..

Siap deh alex 2

 

**Tito53**

Duh kesian amat si pecco nanya pada kaga ada yang nagsih tau

Alex 1 : rins

Alex 2 : alex

 

**Loranzo7**

Perasaan alex rins depannya alex

ini alex mana lagi?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Alex marquez

Dasar kamu Jorge Lorenzo

 

**Lorenzo7**

Wah udh 5x jurdun dong gw kalo gitu

Lu gk mau ganti nama jadi marc marquez aja lex?

 

**Pecco42**

Oh gitu

 

**Tito53**

Iya pecco begitu

 

**Edgar57**

Begitulah pecco

Awalnya juga gw kiwer

 

**Pecco42**

Member balu maklum

 

**Tito53**

Dimaklumi

 

**Lorenzo7**

Gw juga member baru

 

**Tito53**

Dimak……….

Dimakan lu mah

 

**Lorenzo7**

Kejam kamu to

 

**Franky21**

Sabar balda

Tito emang gitu

 

**Alex(2)73**

Lah nama abang gw

Ngapa gw pake nama dia

 

**Lorenzo7**

Yakali gituu

 

**Sam22**

Wah grup ini luar biasa

Ada marc marquez dan valentino rossi

Adenya tapi wkwkwkkwk

 

**Jonas94**

Wah benar itu

 

**Johann05**

Super

 

**Sam22**

Ada adenya johann zarco pula

 

**Johann05**

Gw gk punya ade

 

**Jonas94**

Ade kesayangan lagi ye

Walau gk satu darah

 

**Johann05**

Amit amit

 

**Alex(1)42**

Gk boleh gitu lu johan

 

**Miguel44**

Siapa?

 

**Jonas94**

Elu

Siapa lagi

 

**Miguel44**

Yang nanya

 

**Brad41**

Wkwkkwkwkwk

 

**Danny52**

BUAHAHAHHA

 

**Jonas94**

Rese beut lu

Johann ade lu tolong di begal

 

**Sandro11**

Sukurin lu jon

 

**Lorenzo7**

Buahahhahahahha

 

**Maverick25**

Leh uga lu Miguel

 

**Miguel44**

Amit amit mack

 

**Maverick25**

Eet maksud gw bukan kyk pasangan swiss itu

 

**Lorenzo7**

Pasangan swiss?

 

**Dominique77**

Pasangan swiss?

 

**Tito53**

Elu dom ama tom

 

**Lorenzo7**

Gw bacanya tom n jerry

 

**Brad41**

Ssshhhh loren ntar lu di sruduk maut loh

 

**Lorenzo7**

Panggil gw balda ae

Loren loren kek yg jurdun 5x

 

**Brad41**

Sip

 

**Thomas12**

Lu pake forward nomor 7 kan?

Liat aja

 

**Lorenzo7**

Liat liatan

Yuk ah kuy

Kuy lah

 

**Pecco42**

Tatap mata saya

 

**Lorenzo7**

Padahal mah pake helm ye

Tatap helm saya jadinya

 

**Pecco42**

Nah eta

 

**Jonas94**

Bayar lu

 

**Pecco42**

Bilang ama luca

 

**Luca10**

Ko gw

 

**Pecco42**

Elu kan perwakilan dompet papa

 

**Luca10**

Gw forward jadi

Bilang abang gw sono

 

**Franky21**

Gw wakilin dah tatap helmnya Thomas

Ntar di argentina gw nengok belakang

 

**Thomas12**

Ngode lu bakal di depan nih

 

**Franky21**

Liat aje

 

**Pecco42**

Liat helm saya

 

**Miguel44**

Liat ass saya dong yang bener

 

**Edgar57**

Eet buseeetttt

 

**Fabio40**

Gk enak

Enakan helm

 

**Thomas12**

Ko yg muda pada rese ye

 

**Jonas94**

BUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yan tar kalo gw ketemu abang lu gw bilang

Gw ss dulu biar jadi bukti

 

**Luca10**

silahkan

 

**Danny52**

Yg muda lebih menikmati hidup

 

**Mika36**

Maksud lo

 

**Danny52**

Ya.. tau lah om

 

**Sandro11**

Lu nyadar klo dah tua om?

 

**Mika36**

Iya

Daripada elu gk sadar sadar

 

**Sandro11**

CIEE OM MIKA DAH TUA

 

**Mika36**

Iye ngapa lu

Sirik lu?

 

**Lorenzo7**

Ketika yang berumur pada berantem

Kita maen gaple wae yuk ah

 

**Miguel44**

Ngajak siapa lu?

 

**Lorenzo7**

Siapa aja yang mau ikut

Luca, pecco, franky

Yak absen

 

**Jonas94**

Ko gw kesel ya

 

**Brad41**

Gw dong

Ama Miguel plus danny

 

**Luca10**

Dih lu masukin masukin aja nama gw

 

**Lorenzo7**

Iya gk lu

kalo gk gw bilangin abang lu nih

 

**Alex(2)73**

Ko ada yg aneh ya dari perkataan lu

 

**Axel49**

Yg muda maen gaple kita men bekel wae yu

Yu jon

 

**Jonas94**

Lu ngajakin maen bekel

Leh uga si

 

**Sam22**

Hadir lah gw

 

**Thomas12**

Nah gw suka tuh

Gw jago maen bekel pake tangan

 

**Dominique77**

Bekel emang pake tangan tom

Masa pake dengkul

 

**Thomas12**

Ya kali aja…

Pake hati

Hati mu dom

 

**Dominique77**

Eeeeaaaaaaaaaa

 

**Sandro11**

Serem beut pake hatinya domi

 

**Dominique77**

Au ah ndro lu mah kaga pernah di gombalin si jadi gk ngerti

 

**Sandro11**

Iyalah kan gw mulu yang ngegombalin cewe gw

Apalagi di gombalin si tom

OGAH GW

 

**Franky21**

Sip lah gw beliin kopi ntar

Ntar Miguel yg suruh bayar

 

**Miguel44**

Yoiii sip.. gw bayarin duit yang keluar dari dompet lu

Ntar danny yang suruh seduhin

 

**Danny52**

Boleh

Ntar gw suruh pecco yang ngaduk

 

**Maverick25**

Terus aja

Lama lama Fabio yang disuruh cuci gelas

 

**Luca10**

Si rins yang suruh beliin sabunnya

 

**Alex(2)73**

Bujukkk awas aja ge kena guntingin kopinye

 

**Alex(1)42**

Gw mah tinggal colong aja sabun di garage gw

Ngapain gw beli

 

**Luca10**

Lah kan duitnya di bayarin franky

Nah lex firasatlu tajem juga

 

**Alex(1)42**

Oke kalo gitu mah

Nah lex lu tau job desk lu

 

**Franky21**

Lah kan duitnya dari abang lu

Gk punya duit gw

 

**Jonas94**

Wah yang muda

Ribet amat

 

**Johann05**

Kita maen bekel yang beli kopi ampe nyuci si Sandro ye

 

**Marchel93**

SETUJU GW

 

**Mika36**

GW SUKA IDE LU JOHANN

SETUJU

 

**Thomas12**

GW SETUJU

 

**Dominique77**

GW SETUJU BANGET JOHAAANNNN

 

**Tito53**

Kalo gitu saya mau ikutan maen bekel

 

**Sam22**

Count me tooo

 

**Sandro11**

Sial lu johann

Mentang mentang dah naek kelas

RESE LU SEKARANG

 

**Fabio40**

Ko gw nyuci gelas?

 

**Pecco42**

Kan lu nganggur fab

 

**Fabio40**

Antara naggur dan tidak sebenarnya pecco

 

**Loranzo7**

Udah lu nganggur aja

 

**Miguel44**

Kasian kamu bang ndroo

 

**Brad41**

/puk puk bang ndro

 

**Sandro11**

GK BUTUH DARI KALIAN

PERGI KALIAN JAUH JAUH

 

**Johann05**

Lu jangan gitu ndro

Mereka punya niat “baik” ama elu

 

**Sandro11**

“baik” ya johan

 

**Miguel44**

Baiknya gk usah di kutip bang

Lu mah tega

 

**Fabio40**

Mau dibilang baik aja pake kutipan ye

Sabar ya

 

**Sam22**

Eh adenya johan yang satu negaraaa

Kenalan lu

Miguel ama brad dengan saudara kalian yang ini

 

**Fabio40**

Ko gw?

 

**Axel49**

Iyain aja fab

Lu lama lama juga ngerti entar

 

**Miguel44**

Dia mah ade lu aja xel

 

**Alex(2)73**

Iya itung itung gantiin rins

Daripada lu saudaraaan ama rins kan

 

**Edgar57**

Ade gw jatohnya

Dia kan lebih muda dr gw

Gw serasa tua ye

 

**Pecco42**

Fabionya aja yang kemudaan

 

**Thomas12**

Kelamaan emaknya brojolin die

 

**Maverick25**

Yakali di brojolin lama lama

 

**Thomas12**

Ya sungai aja mack

 

**Dominique77**

Sungai di sirkuit Qatar

 

**Lorenzo7**

Ooy jadi gk nih gaple nya

Kuy lah

Kumpul di depan motorhomenya franky

 

**Franky21**

Ntar kalo butuh aer buat seduh kopi ambil di motorhomenya alex ye

Deketan

 

**Alex(2)73**

Bayar

 

**Luca10**

Bilang abang gw

 

**Sandro11**

ASEEEKKK LUCA

SEREM EEY

 

**Jonas94**

ASIIIK LUCA

 

**Thomas12**

Enak beut ye idup lu luca

 

**Luca10**

Enak lah

Nikmati aja

 

**Pecco42**

YOLO

 

**Luca10**

Nah eta pecco

 

**Jonas94**

Bayar lu

Hak paten gw tuh “nah eta”

 

**Luca10**

Bilang abang gw

 

**Dominique77**

Tinggal ngesot ke garage Yamaha lu jon

Terus tagih

 

**Marchel23**

Nah betul tuh jon

 

**Mika36**

Hidup seperti luca

 

**Tito53**

No hastag?

 

**Mika36**

Gk usah

 

**Johann05**

Lama lama luca terkontaminasi

 

**Maverick25**

Bae bae lu lu pada

 

**Sandro11**

Bobo ae yuk ah

 

**Thomas12**

Lu aja gw mau maen bekel

 

**Jonas94**

Kuy lah di motorhomenya domi

 

**Dominique77**

Sini dah

 

Dan disinilah saya akhiri..... bye bye~ 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dan semuanya ini FIKSI, hanya untuk hiburan semata :)


End file.
